


Piggyback Ride

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Sent) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: "34. I have never loved you as much as I do now. With allurance pls"(45 OTP Prompts)





	Piggyback Ride

_ “I have never loved you as much as I do right now.” _

Lance chuckled, eyes shining with adoration even though they never left the trail, and the Princess had no doubt her eyes shone the same way.

The plan didn’t include being stranded in a weird planet, without their Lions, waiting for the team to find them, but sometimes the Universe just liked to be spontaneous. So there they were, separated from their team, the Altean with an injured leg and the human with blood running down his temple. Thankfully, the actual mission was successful and the minerals Coran needed were safely secured inside their pouches, the Galra trying to make the planet their territory gone thanks to their bayards and skills. They hadn’t left unscathed, but they were mostly alright, enough to leave the dense jungle and go to somewhere their armor signals would be picked by the others.

“I’m just giving you a piggyback ride, Princess.”

“I know.”

Allura knew. She had no idea why such small act made her heart swell with affection for the Red Paladin, but Love worked just as mysteriously as the Universe. So she just smiled softly, resting her chin on Lance’s shoulder and closing her eyes, enjoying the proximity of the one holding her heart.


End file.
